


Is This Love? (That I'm Feelin')

by mtn_dew_red



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bob Marley - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Michael Mell, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Michael Mell Smokes Marijuana, No Angst, No Smut, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, just a gay old time, they sing and dance and smoke some weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtn_dew_red/pseuds/mtn_dew_red
Summary: Michael and Jeremy smoke and have a good, fluffy time.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Is This Love? (That I'm Feelin')

Smoke swirled around in whispy clouds, painting the air in white before it dissipated into the muggy, basement air of Michael’s home. His mothers had both gone out on a date that night, which meant that Michael and Jeremy were left alone with nothing to do but smoke, play video games, and enjoy each other's company. The entire lower level of the house smelled of weed, the scent clinging to both boy’s clothes, the beanbags on which they were sitting, and Michael’s bed in the far right corner. 

Michael brings the joint they’re sharing up to his lips, taking a drag and holding it in for a moment before he blows out, watching the white cloud rise into the air and mingle with the haze already present near the ceiling. He rolls the bud between his fingers before passing it to Jeremy. Bob Marley is playing from a speaker to Michael’s side, the gentle reggae beat making him bop his head and sway back and forth. 

It wasn’t unusual to catch the two boys like this. This was their main pastime. Getting high and just sitting together in Michael’s basement bedroom. Then, when the two of them were ready for Jeremy to go home, Michael would help him spray down his entire body with febreze. It was just routine- and a rather comfortable one at that. Jeremy is holding the lit joint now, watching the paper surrounding the weed burn a bright orange before fading to grey and falling off when he taps his finger. His head was swimming in a pleasant way, and he could feel the buzz of the drug in his fingers and toes. 

Michael is singing along to whatever song is playing- Jeremy wasn’t a big fan of Marley, personally- and tapping his foot to the beat, swaying back and forth, a big grin on his face. Jeremy always thought that Michael looked pretty when he sang. His nose would scrunch up as he attempted to hit higher notes, and he’d rock back and forth with the beat. He passes Michael the blunt again, which he takes graciously and brings to his lips. He sits back in his red beanbag chair. “Y’know, I’m starting to think there’s no better feeling than just being stoned off our asses…” He says idly, voice rough and deep from the certain damage done to his throat by inhaling hot smoke. Jeremy nods to agree, but it’s slow and almost comically lax. 

“Totally.” He says back, surprised by how much his voice matches Michael’s in roughness and tone. Guess they were both in the same, high boat. The song previously playing fades out before another one begins, and the drums alone are enough to make Michael grin from ear to ear. He instantly begins swaying again to the instrumental. He clumsily gets to his feet, almost falling over before hoisting Jeremy out of his beanbag as well and dancing awkwardly with him. It’s uncoordinated and sloppy, but Michael doesn’t care. He’s just having fun. For some non-discernible reason, though, Jeremy can feel his face heat up. 

“I wanna love ya!” Michael sings enthusiastically, squeezing Jeremy’s pale and thin hands in his own, nearly stepping on the other boy’s converse as he sways with him. “And treat you right…” He shakes his head a little, nose scrunching up in the way that makes Jeremy’s stomach fill with butterflies. 

“I wanna love ya… every day and ev-er-y night…” Michael continues, getting closer to Jeremy’s face. Jeremy’s ears are burning pink, and every inch of his body is buzzing as he feels Michael’s breath on his face. It was hot, and smelled of weed, but he didn’t care. He wondered absentmindedly if his lips would taste of weed, too. He swallows. “We’ll be together, with a roof right over our heads.” The Filipino continues to sing, and Jeremy begins to wonder if he’s just singing the words, or if he’s directing them at Jeremy. He guesses it’s the former, but the look in Michael’s eyes wants to make him believe it’s the latter. Jeremy just figures it’s because of the weed. 

Michael hums a little to the instrumental, now swinging their arms as he dances clumsily with Jeremy, smoke hanging low in the air and both of their pupils blown wide. “We’ll share a shelter... Of my single bed.” He nods in the direction of his bed in the corner of the room, and just when Jeremy thought it was impossible for him to blush darker, he did. He could feel how hot his cheeks must be burning, but Michael didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. “We’ll share the same room- yeah! For Jah provide the bread…”

He leans in close again, his face just inches from Jeremy’s. He can feel the heat radiating off of his skin. “Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I’m feelin’?” He sings, and Jeremy can feel his heart skip two beats and positively hammer against his chest when he sees the way Michael’s eyes dart between his own and his lips. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows down a lump in his throat. Michael repeats the chorus again, his face even closer to Jeremy’s, if that was at all possible. His breath was ghosting Jeremy’s bottom lip, and he had to use every ounce of power within himself to not grow weak at the knees. 

“I wanna know, wanna know, wanna know now…” Michael sings, voice deeper almost, and more focused. His eyes are trained on Jeremy’s lips, and Jeremy thinks he might just fucking pass out. Slowly, calculatedly, Michael leans in, pressing his lips to Jeremy’s in a lazy and slow kiss. The taller, thinner boy’s heart is hammering against his rib cage, his eyes wide open in shock as Michael just kisses him. Bob Marley is still playing faintly in the background, and he can feel Michael hum the tune against his mouth. 

Hey, what do you know. Michael’s lips do also taste like weed. Jeremy finally finds it in him to close his eyes and kiss back, arms draped around Michael’s shoulders. Michael pulls away after a moment, smiling gently and still swaying. Jeremy thinks he’s never looked prettier. 

“I wanna love you, I wanna love and treat, love and treat you right…”

And even if Michael’s only singing, he finds himself thinking the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old and a v short oneshot I made for my friend but hopefully you enjoyed it :)


End file.
